


To New York

by lokywang



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 20:51:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14777028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokywang/pseuds/lokywang
Summary: Happy Birthday Tony！同床异梦的番外吧大概，总之就是婚后的一个小故事





	To New York

“我买了票。”彼得换上了他的西装，对领结还是发憷，乖乖地站在那儿等着托尼上前一步帮他整理。他丈夫的手指轻轻滑过他的下颌，一边抬着脑袋问他有什么安排。

“我会开车带我们回纽约，根据星期五的估算，大概三小时二十五分钟，接着我们会一起共进晚餐，之后是一场深夜秀，我们可以在家住一晚。”  
“容我提醒，帕克先生，我们完全可以飞过去。”托尼的手指蹭了蹭他的耳朵，彼得笑着亲吻着他的手指，“我想和你一起享受这个过程，”他解释道，“今天是你的生日，比起承担起我们的责任和义务，穿上战袍，我更想和你做一次普通人，去看你想看的戏，你上次提起过的，然后我们可以去河边散步。”

“到了晚上那儿就只剩连环杀手和流浪者，你确定？”  
“别那么挑剔。”彼得的手已经放到了他的腰上，托尼今天穿了一件酒红色的西装，最上面的纽扣松着，外面的口袋里放着深蓝色绣着一只小蜘蛛的方巾，那是彼得喜欢的样式。他的胳膊稍微用力，就把托尼往自己的怀里带。这是比他年长了二十多岁的爱人，一贯以来的难以讨好，如今看着他的时候眉毛上挑，带着一点儿探究和怀疑，最后他松了口，示意彼得可以亲吻他没掩饰住的微笑。

“但是比起做普通人，你更想要的不是保护纽约市，做他们的好邻居？”  
“现在我们也不住纽约。”彼得说，他舔了舔托尼的嘴角，声音很低，一边不堪困扰地用胯部磨蹭托尼的腰，被他用手克制住了，“而且这是我们的责任，如果我遇到犯罪的事情就会去阻止，在这里也是。但是今天不一样，今天是你的生日。”

“这只是很普通的一个日子，换以前我会开一个派对。”托尼的手就放在他屁股上，好让小男孩别每天只想着这一出。“找一些乐子，喝点酒，漂亮姑娘，我总是场内的焦点。”  
“你一直都是。”彼得说，“你站在讲台上说我是你们的斯塔克教授我就会吃醋。”像是想起了之前的事，他的鼻子都皱了起来，“呃，我的意思当然不是想要你放弃派对，虽然我觉得大部分的派对都很无聊，没什么意思，可是生日不算是一个普通的日子？尤其是你的，对我来说是要感谢今天让世界上多了一个你。”  
“别那么孩子气。”  
“真的。”彼得几乎把他抱起来，“我当然知道坏人不会因为今天是什么日子就放假，但是我总也会祈祷他们也多多享受生活，像我们这样。”  
“开四小时的车去纽约，还放弃坐我的私人飞机。”  
“我们可以一直看海。”彼得不那么理直气壮地说，看到托尼的眼神他又反悔，“我只是想和你一起度过这四个小时。”

如果他想的话托尼就会允许，年轻人兴冲冲要和他进行短途的公路旅行，途径大西洋，那儿会有很长一段的海景公路。他选择了托尼最喜欢的那辆阿斯顿马丁，但从早上的时候就开始嚷嚷着领结让他无法呼吸。

他们在上车前又磨蹭了一会，托尼不耐烦地把他的脑袋从自己的胸口上拎下来，“你还要开四小时的车，帕克。”  
“好吧好吧。”早上没吃够，现在开始患上新一轮的肌肤饥渴症，想要随时可以碰到托尼的手，还发誓一定不会把衣服都弄得乱糟糟，于是他又摘了领结，把衬衫卷到手肘，托尼坐在副驾驶的位置上，看他握着方向盘好像打算下一秒就去拯救世界。

不过大部分的正义使者仿佛都没有反派有钱，托尼摇了摇头，打开了彼得新蜘蛛战衣的文件。在路上，他完全可以远程遥控实验室把所有可以配备的模块都加上。

彼得喜欢做这个，成为超级英雄。也许比起那个面具，他更想要的不是那些大街小巷上的涂鸦，好像代表了他是什么阵地的符号似的。彼得做这个就像他对托尼坦白的，他们心知肚明的责任感。他们在结婚的时候约定了很多事，不去讨论发生在泰坦星上的故事是一回事，还有些别的，彼得可以继续做他的超凡蜘蛛侠，而托尼总会盯着他的。

他们开过了悬崖上的公路，海浪拍打着礁石，比起大西洋托尼显然对太平洋更加熟悉。但这都是在天上飞一会就能达到的距离，不像如今，他们被困在这辆车子里，只有他们两个人，世界驰离，彼得悄悄地把手放在他的大腿上。以前也有过这样的时刻，在意大利的时候，他们路过无数的葡萄园，彼得垂着眼睛说我想给你口一管，先生。现在驾驶座位上换人，托尼开着全息一边和凯伦聊天。“可以加一个导航功能，我发现他的方向感不是特别好。”

“我在这呢！”彼得大声抗议，“我那不是方向感不好。”  
“那怎么解释你老是迟到。”  
“呃，我常看到有小偷和需要帮助的小猫咪。”彼得迟疑了片刻，他的手轻柔地磨蹭着托尼的大腿内侧，他开了自动驾驶，只是松松地把左手搭在方向盘上，“我总是想尽快赶到你身边。”

彼得的手肘上还留着没褪色的伤痕，他的后腰上有着无数的淤青，托尼在深夜的时候曾经用手指一一细数，就像彼得对他做的那样。那些无尽的战斗带来无数的血，最后成为他身体上永恒的勋章。他宁可彼得从来不曾收获过那些荣誉。

托尼心不在焉地加上了导航模块，又开始考虑战服的配色是不是再增加些年轻人喜欢的深蓝。他们已经离开了海滨道，进入了城市。彼得扭头试图在他升级战服的时候头偷一个吻，托尼懒洋洋地摇摇脑袋，“看路，帕克。”  
“星期五在呢。”彼得马上找了顶替的，通常来说这时候星期五不会接茬，但今天她说话了。

“先生，前方有一辆逆行的车辆，扫描显示对方装载了重量级杀伤武器。”  
他们迅速地对视了一眼，那辆黑色的卡车直直地朝他们开过来，“当心！”彼得大喊，他转开了方向盘。

“你不要命了？”钢铁侠抱着彼得从车里出来，托尼的盔甲已经覆盖住了他，而彼得当时的第一反应是扑到他身上。  
“你的头套呢？”  
“在后面的包里。”彼得咳嗽了一声，托尼开了车门把包扔给他，他的手臂那儿成了一个盾牌，在重型火力冲击过来的时候，能够挡住他们一阵子。

“挑这个日子？”彼得套上头套，愤怒地射出蛛丝跳到了车顶，现在托尼最喜欢的那辆车上面已经全是划痕，彼得跳过去用蛛丝抢下他们机枪的时候，托尼已经飞到了他们的头顶上。

彼得很生气，非常生气，甚至觉得有人往他的肚子里扔了一个烟雾弹。托尼给他打掩护，好让他不那么莽撞地直接往枪口上撞。街道上的刹车声响成一片，路边的人们落荒而逃，“轻点，小子。”托尼说，一边用火力逼停了那辆车，而彼得已经拆开了车门，把他们一个个丢了出来。

用蜘蛛侠最擅长的方式，用蛛丝把他们倒吊起来。这是一群亡命徒，没有超级能力，所以相对好对付。托尼打扫战场，而彼得站在卡车后车厢的前面，他的脚边堆积着几把冲锋枪，甚至还有一个没有用过的巴祖卡。

“你们是谁？”  
“蜘蛛侠和钢铁侠。”中间穿黑衣服的那个人突然笑了起来，他们看上去并不慌张，显然已经预料到了这是可能会发生的事，“我们是谁不重要，但是全世界都知道了蜘蛛侠的身份才是最要紧的。之前只是个猜测，但我们猜对了。”

彼得在面罩下面僵住了身体，他看到托尼缓缓地降落在他的身边，那个人继续说，“彼得帕克，托尼斯塔克的小丈夫，那个试图告诉全世界自己只是个普通人的大学生，怎么样，MIT的生活有趣吗？”

“还没到万圣节，你们这一身可真够蹩脚。”托尼举起了手，他掌心的粒子炮对准了目标，而彼得拦住了他。“把他们交给警察。”他说，蜘蛛侠在面罩下咽了口口水，他很紧张，一半是害怕自己的真实身份曝光，另一半是害怕随后带来的危险，给托尼的，给梅姨的，甚至是给他的朋友们的。

彼得知道自己不怕死，但如今他浑身软肋。生活留给了他一段甜蜜的时间，在他们婚后风平浪静的纽约，在离那儿越来越近的时候开始展露出底下的暗涌。剑桥生活是他的桃花源，但现在结束了，也许在他同意了拍摄那个节目之后，这个风险就已经等在了那里。

“托尼斯塔克，或者我们应该叫你的丈夫彼得斯塔克？全天底下都知道如今托尼斯塔克和彼得帕克形影不离，但现在只有这个可笑的蜘蛛侠男孩在你的身边，这不是一个非常难推断的事实。迟早所有人都会知道这个，你杀了我也没什么用。”

托尼扭头看着他，彼得慢慢地感受到了血液回流到了胸口，他又会动弹了。而那个人还在说话，  
“只要你们踏入纽约，战争就会再度开始。”彼得射出蛛丝封住了他们的嘴。

“把他们交给警察。”他又重复了一遍，这么大的动静，本地的警长已经来了，托尼看着他，“交给警察，在他们知道了你的真实身份之后？”  
“所有人迟早会知道的。”彼得耸耸肩，“我带上头套只是为了保护想要保护的人。”他低声说，一边用蛛丝把所有的武器都团成一团，而托尼打开了面罩，“这就是你的打算，蜘蛛侠？让全世界都知道你的名字，知道现在你是我的弱点，而你还可笑地在天上荡来荡去做一个活靶子？你知不知道他们是谁？他们可能是我的仇家，满大人或者别的什么乱七八糟我记不清楚名字反派。”

“那也没什么不好的，现在他们知道我是蜘蛛侠了，总得掂量掂量。”  
“别自大。”托尼的语气危险了起来，“你让我非常，非常生气。”  
“我们说好了不杀人。”彼得鼓足了勇气，他不是第一次面对托尼的怒火，但这一次他害怕只要说错一句话，托尼就会直接飞走再也不来找他。“而且不管如何，我都会遇到这个威胁。”

他下定决心说了实话，那些个他瞒着托尼没告诉他的纽约奇妙探险，那些深夜里只有自己听得到骨头断裂的呻吟。蜘蛛侠在纽约也有数不清的仇家，只要他们还在做应该做的事，这些威胁就不不会停下来。“他们不是你的敌人托尼，那是金并的人，他是冲着我来的。”

“金并。”托尼眯起了眼睛，他往前，彼得就往后退，一边磕磕巴巴地解释，“那是去MIT之前……总之我搅合了一些他的生意，他威胁我说只要我还在纽约，他就不会停手。”

“你最好给我解释清楚这是怎么一回事。”  
“对不起对不起，托尼，我不该把你扯进来，今天是你的生日……”  
“小子。”钢铁侠扯住了他的战衣，将他往上拎，“我以为你当时说我们会共同面对危险和死亡是对着上帝说的。”  
“我不想把你扯进来。”彼得在战衣动了起来，“我当然什么都想和你一起，可是托尼，这是我的事。”  
“你是我的丈夫，这也是我的事。”他合上了面罩，“你以为我们（复仇者）中的任何一个人没有连累过某一个？欢迎来到真实的世界，帕克。”

他松开手，彼得踉跄了一下，钢铁侠让开路，好让警长进来把他们都带到警车上。“你最好快点搞定这一切。”托尼在面罩下，他们共享着同一个通讯平台，他说话的时候就像耳语，彼得读得出他的生气，焦虑，愤怒，担心。  
“因为我们还要回到纽约去进行你还没开始的约会，我希望你的衬衫没破到不能见人。”

彼得看着托尼的战衣回到胸口，打开他喜欢的那辆阿斯顿马丁的车门，外面已经被划得差不多了，但还能开。他的西装依旧平整，沉默地坐在副驾驶座上，而彼得愣了一会，接着他跳起来，一把扯起武器扔到警长的怀里。“对不起我们做不了笔录了！”

“毁了什么东西找斯塔克工业赔偿。”托尼不耐烦地摁了摁喇叭，等着彼得穿着战袍钻进车里，接着启动继续往纽约开去。

“做你的该做的事。”他让彼得看着前方，不理会他小心翼翼试探的眼神，一边小辣椒打了电话说了情况，她保证会尽快和媒体开展交涉。

“我们还去纽约吗？”  
“复仇者不会受任何人威胁。”托尼把手机扔到后面，他摁了摁自己的眉间，“你要学的还很多，彼得，但今天不用着急。”  
“对不起，是我惹下的麻烦。”彼得握着方向盘的手在发抖，他摘下了头套，静静地扭头看着托尼，又说了一次，“对不起。”

“我们的麻烦谁也不比谁的少。”托尼终于肯回视他，安抚他焦躁的情绪，“我以为你打算和钢铁侠结婚的时候就已经有心理准备了。”  
“可是今天是你的生日，我们在约会。”  
“圣诞节的时候我也被扔到过西伯利亚，你内疚什么？”明知道选择拯救的时候就会被黑暗所吞噬，层出不穷的战争，黑暗里的交易，那些杀戮欲望，不会因为他们带上了什么颜色的头盔而改变。光与影，从来相互依存，“你还没做好被绑架，被折磨的准备？”

“还有保护你。”彼得说，他伸出手握住了托尼的，“我惹出来的麻烦，我会保护你的。”

托尼没声响，他举起交握的双手吻了吻年轻人的指尖。  
“我们还是会回到纽约，去我订的餐厅，看你想看的戏，接着去哈德逊河边散步。我一直想试试穿着战袍倒吊着和你接吻，就和电影里放的那样。”  
“我的生日礼物是一场约会，我希望你订了我最喜欢的那家曼哈顿的餐厅。”  
“我用了你的名字订的，可以插队。不过比那还多。”彼得终于笑了起来，他拐了个弯，再过几分钟，他们就会正式进入纽约，“我们回家。”


End file.
